Take On Me
by Ominae
Summary: Takes place after 1st episode of Full Throttle. Bokuto Station is alerted after Randy Hammond is kidnapped in Japan by unknown men, with the entire force trying to figure out why he was kidnapped in the first place.


You're Under Arrest: Take On Me

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of You're Under Arrest are under the copyright of Kosuke Fujishima, Kodansha, Studio DEEN and TBS. All other characters are either under the jurisdiction of their respective copyright holders or are under my jurisdiction.

Summary:

Takes place after 1st episode of Full Throttle. Bokuto Station is alerted after Randy Hammond is kidnapped in Japan by unknown men, with the entire force trying to figure out why he was kidnapped in the first place.

* * *

2004

In Bokuto Police Honda Today, somewhere in Sumida, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

It was another Monday morning in the streets of Sumida, with a bit of a traffic rush.

But not for the occupants of a Bokuto Police Honda Today, driven by officer Miyuki Kobayakawa and officer Natsumi Tsujimoto in the front passenger seat.

"Ahhhh..." Natsumi yawned, opting to sleep in her seat.

"That's why I told you not to watch that Gundam marathon last night." Miyuki reminded her roommate and partner.

"Fine, fine." Natsumi replied. "Least I had to stay up for the debriefing regarding Randy's kidnapping after he met with his grandpa."

_Yeah, that's right..._

* * *

Traffic Department, Bokuto Police Station, Sumida, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

_Kacho, with Tokuno and the other detectives of Bokuto Station, assembled the Traffic Department officers in their offices. All of them were standing at attention..._

_"The station received an intelligence bulletin from the MPD's Public Security Bureau regarding the abduction of Randy Hammond."_ _Shunsuke Okabayashi__ of the station's Public Security division debriefed the officers. "Witnesses reported seeing these two men when they pulled an attack on the car that was transporting Randy and two of his bodyguards to see his grandfather."_

_"That's Albert Wesker." Miyuki was shocked Wesker's photo and see his familiar blonde hair, shades and STARS uniform. "I remember hearing in the news that he was the one who betrayed his STARS comrades to Umbrella."_

_"Quite right." Ryosuke Arisugawa of the station's Investigations Department told Miyuki. "Another one is Jack Krauser. Ex-82nd Airborne soldier who was said to have died in a helicopter crash." Most of the officers were startled to see the beret-wearing man, with a scar over his left eye, survive and still alive._

_"Ano..." Natsumi asked. "How is he still alive after that helicopter crash?"_

_"We still don't know." Arisugawa shrugged his shoulders. "Regardless, stay sharp and be careful. These guys are pros..."_

* * *

In Bokuto Police Honda Today, somewhere in Sumida, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"Still nothing out there..." Miyuki murmured, driving on the many roads of Sumida.

"LOOK!" Natsumi yelled, pointing to Wesker and Krauser on the sidewalk. The latter was wearing a light brown bomber jacket and jeans, while being chased by Wesker by someone. Randy was seen being forced to come along by Krauser.

"They're being chased..." Miyuki activated the Today's sirens and lights, pursuing the two Americans.

Natsumi took the radio mic from the dashboard and depressed its speak button.

**"This is Car 7! We've spotted two of the suspects matching descriptions provided by MPD Public Security Bureau. We're about to pursue them."**

The Today roared on the streets of Sumida, their path cleared by the vehicle's sirens and emergency lights.

* * *

Unknown Alley, somewhere in Sumida, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"Dammit!" cursed Wesker, running in one of Sumida's tight alleys. He had a black leather jacket with a black shirt and pants on. "And I thought only North America would be the only place where you see people trying to dress up as vigilantes."

"Cheer up!" Krauser told Wesker, smirking as he ran next to Wesker. "At least Japan's trying to catch up with the West."

"Funny, Krauser. We're not in the Meiji period anymore."

"HOLD IT, YOU GAIJIN CRIMINALS!"

A man in his late 30s wearing a baseball uniform with a cape and mask landed in front of them, cutting off their path. Randy hid himself by staying behind a metal fire escape staircase.

"So it is true." The man held up his baseball bat in front of them. "You two were the scourges responsible for the demise of Raccoon City in the United States."

"So what about it?" Wesker said, sneering at the masked man.

"Me?" The man pointed to himself. "As the protector of the innocent and the defenseless, I shall bring you both to justice in the name of Strike Otoko!"

"Strike Otoko?" Wesker asked, not being that familiar with Japanese.

"Strikeman." Krauser replied. "I did spend some time in Japan, mostly at the Hardy Barracks in Roppongi, Tokyo and Camp Zama in Kanagawa."

"Doesn't matter." The shades-wearing man told Krauser. "We need to get rid of this dang vigilante wannabee..."

"But first," Strike Otoko began to throw a baseball at them. "have a taste of what you American gaijins call the fastball!"

"Hmph." Krauser drew out his Mercworx Sniper combat knife and slashed the ball into two.

"Not bad..." Strike Otoko smirked, throwing another fastball. "Then have some more!" Wesker dashed in front of Krauser and punched the fastball back to Strike Otoko, who dodged it by moving to his right.

"Then have a taste of hard wood!"

Strike Otoko leaped above the two men, about to drop the bat onto Krauser's head when he grabbed the masked crusader in mid-air and simply threw him over his shoulders down on the hard ground.

* * *

"Hold it right there!"

Miyuki and Natsumi had arrived, except for them to see Wesker execute the final blow on a downed Strike Otoko by stepping hard on his chest.

"Looks like we've got some uninvited company..." Wesker smirked. "Ah, policewomen. My favorite type."

"Albert Wesker!" Miyuki yelled, pointing her left index finger at Wesker. "You're under arrest for the deaths of civilians and police officers in Raccoon City!" She then faced Krauser. "And as for you, Jack Krauser! You're under arrest for aiding and abetting a well-known fugitive!"

"We'll see about that." Wesker chuckled. "Get her."

"My pleasure." Krauser charged for Miyuki, but Natsumi intercepted him. "If you want her, then you need to pass me!"

Natsumi began to punch Krauser at every angle. But with every punch, it dawned on Natsumi why the ex-airborne paratrooper was able to move faster than her as the former had more experience in hand-to-hand combat in her many years as a police officer in Bokuto Station's Traffic Division.

"Is this really Tokyo's finest?" Krauser grinned, who punched her in the stomach and executed a kick on her shins. "Because I think she needs to do more work..."

"Why you?" Natsumi tried to grab Krauser and do a suplex, but Krauser got the better hand and did an uppercut on her instead.

"Natsumi!" Miyuki saw Natsumi go down in a heartbeat. Wesker moved in and dashed in front of her, leaving her completely surprised.

"Surprised?" Wesker grinned. Miyuki, in response, threw a punch that landed at Wesker's face. The force was sufficient enough to remove the shades that he was wearing.

"Red eyes?" Miyuki whispered, seeing Wesker's unhuman eyes due to being injected with the virus that William Birkin had provided for him.

"I think you've seen enough." Wesker muttered, who decided to end things by executing a sharp, fast and strong roundhouse kick on her.

"Let's get out of here..." Krauser spoke to Wesker. "We've been exposed already..."

"I agree, Krauser."

"BEND!"

A red and green spiral energy form appeared near the two, forcing them to get down. The form destroyed several brick walls and a steel pipe nearby.

"Dangit!" Krauser yelled.

"End of the line for you guys!" Martin Mystery grinned, twirling the X-Staff on his hands. "By the way, good work Fujino."

"Ah, it was nothing." replied Fujino Asagami, who had her long purple hair. She wore a light blue jacket with a shirt underneath and jeans.

"Java want to get some action!" The Center caveman/agent smacked his left clenched fist on his right palm.

"Unfortunately, we don't time to play around with you..." Wesker drew out a silenced Beretta 92F.

"Dammit! I hope I'm not late!" Mark Sy rushed in with his black light jacket, jeans and black Oakley SF boots. He began to fire his FN Five-Seven pistol at Wesker, who was shot in the left arm.

"Dang!" Wesker felt the 5.7 bullet impact his left arm, making him drop his sidearm. Krauser picked it up and fired it at the Center agents as the two retreated. "See you in Spain!" yelled Krauser, who threw an unknown smoke grenade to cover their escape.

"Get down!" Mark was forced to kneel, wildly firing his Five-Seven straight ahead without properly looking ahead. When the firing had ceased, Mark too stopped firing his sidearm.

"Okay!" Mark started to stand up. "Everyone fine?"

"Yes!" replied Martin, Java and Fujino in unison.

"We better go check on them." Fujino told Martin.

"Yeah." While Mark reloaded his Five-Seven and used his O-Watch to call for help, Martin proceeded to wake Miyuki up. Java helped Fujino revive Natsumi after being on the receiving end of Krauser's uppercut.

* * *

"Wh...what?" Miyuki awoke, being attended to by an ambulance crewman with Martin and Mark nearby. Randy, on the other hand, was questioned by Okabayashi with Aoi Futaba and Yoriko Nikaido checking on him.

"We're sorry that we didn't get Wesker." Mark told Miyuki.

"It's all right." Miyuki shook her head. "But what I'm worried is that I saw something with Wesker. His eyes..."

"They were different?" Martin asked, cutting Miyuki off on purpose. Miyuki didn't say anything else except to nod her head.

"I guess that confirms it for real." Martin told Mark, with Fujino and Java after they had spoken to Natsumi when she woke up from being clobbered.

"Yeah. He probably took some special virus meant for him."

"What virus?" Miyuki asked the Center agents.

Fujino spoke to Miyuki. "We're not sure Miyuki-san. The Center's trying to figure out what kind of virus Wesker-san used."

"In addition, I heard Krauser said that he'll see you in Spain." Mark noted, scratching his head.

"I guess we won't know for the meantime." commented Martin.

"We found out that Randy had some relatives who were with Umbrella prior to the 2003 disestablishment by the American government. I guess it'll take a while before we figure out the facts."

"As long as Randy-kun is safe, then everything's fine." Miyuki told Mark and the other Center agents.

"I guess today was a good day after all." suggested Fujino. The agents, and Miyuki, began to exchange smile, grins and laughs with one another.

THE END

PS - This'll be the last fic of the majorly YUA/Resident Evil that would lead to a planned Resident Evil 4 with some character crossovers. Read and review and yeah, let me know how I did. Flames that would help me improve on are okay, no personal flames or else...

For now, I'm going to do a GITS: SAC story where S9 is suppose to be eliminated for good. At least, from when I watched it for the first time in Animax's Philippine channel before I moved to Vancouver in order to attend university. Should be interesting for me to do...

Story's dedicated to my friend rx79guntank for suggesting the bit where Strike Otoko engages Wesker and Krauser. XP


End file.
